User blog:DerpyandDawn/User Horror Story Chapter 1
20 users are supposed to be students at a brand new school, however the atmosphere quickly changes once they find out they are locked in there and can't escape. Despair soon falls as a seriel killer starts spontaneously killing the students, will this killer be caught? Who will escape? Students *Tyler *Bulba *Ariel *Derpy *Noah *Solar *Milk *VUF *Spirit *Aqua *Chwiis *Maria *Blake *Wendy *RJ *Cabbage *Kai *Heo *Fiz *Epic *Welly Day 1 *Tyler: I'm so excited to go to school! *Tyler's dad: Same I'm tired of dealing with ur bland ass. *Tyler: :( *steps out of car and walks into school* *Tyler: Hi everyone!!! *Everyone: hi *Derpy: Who the fuck are you *Tyler: i honestly dont know my names tyler *Heo: we're just waiting here like mexicans at a immigration office for the principal *Aqua: eat ur veggies @tyler *Noah: hi tyler! *Tyler: hi so this is our new school right *Bulba: hi im not lesbian *Ryan: HELLO EVERYONE! Listen up I am your PRINCIPAL. *Maria: okey *Ryan: So listen up first things first. Everyone is getting a DORM PARTNER! *Ariel: :O They aren't co-ed... are they? *Ryan: of course not your all gay *Blake: FALSE! I am *A *S *E *X *U *A *L *Ryan: are you straight *Blake: no *Ryan: okay then shut up. *Ryan: ANYWAYS here are your partners: Wendy and Mirnish *Wendy: oh whoo *Mirnish: mmm hello that bulgehotxoxogayhomoqueenhothellolickmehibaby *Ryan: Ariel and Bulba *Bulba: Oh uh hi Ariel... *Ariel: Hey! It's great to meet you! <3 *Ryan: Noah and Milk *Noah: Hi! *Milk: seems somewhat bearable *Noah: *chews on thomas the tank engine toy* *Milk: ok fuck myself *Ryan: Solar and Fiz *Fiz: id ont nau hi tatt its *Solar: mmm i cant wait to get in my dorm ill be riding all night *Ryan: Aqua and Spirit *Spirit: yo gurl like my weave *Aqua: HOT *takes selfie* i love instagram! *Ryan: Cabbage and Chwiis *Chwiis: yo b***** how the fuck are you cunty im hetero as fuck nice to meet you spanerd n**** *Cabbage: ahaha... *eyes widen in fear* *Ryan: RJ and VUF *RJ: hi *VUF: messy *RJ: no u *Ryan: Epic and Heo *Epic: *long reason why hes glad hes with heo* *Heo: k *Ryan: Welly and Kai *Kai: Yo! *Welly: I hate penis. I love vajayjay. I don't want to see no penis! *Mirnish: *throws up* *Kai: Cool no homo bro. *Welly: yep *Blake: what about ME!!! *Ryan: calm ur FUCKING tits ur with maria *Blake: um WHO? *Maria: no ryan thanks *Blake: what the hell??? *Maria: oopsee *Blake: No! I will not room with this... this whatever!!! *Maria: i can not stand this puta *Blake: UGH! *Maria: XD Yes *Tyler: oh so I must be with you! *to Derpy* *Derpy: whatever.................................. *Tyler: Yay! We're gonna be BFFs forever! *Maria: sure *Derpy: honestly i cant but ok :) * Dorm Tyler and Derpy *Derpy: i get both of these beds *Tyler: but where will i sleep? *Derpy: hmm the floor *Tyler: ... :( why *Derpy: cause ur a DOG obv *Tyler: *cries* * Dorm Wendy and Mirnish *Wendy: hi baby *Mirnish: *takes out condoms* *Wendy: true * Dorm RJ and VUF *VUF: ur messy as fuck *RJ: *dancing in trash* not true * Dorm Maria and Blake *Blake: Ok so dont fuck with me *Maria: No *Blake: Fair enough. But dont mess with me or ill bitch you out im a fucking angsty teen okay *Maria: Yes *Blake: Good *Maria: Hi Lindsay *Blake: Who's Lindsay??? *Maria: Maria is good twin. Blake is evil twin. *Blake: Ok whatever * Kitchen *(The 20 students gathered around) *Noah: *eats train shaped cookies* *Spirit: *shoving pizza in mouth* *RJ: ok bitch thats enough *Ryan: HELLO STUDENTS!!!! I'm sure your wondering why your here *Cabbage: *raises hand* *Ryan: Bitch I'm not done *Cabbage: *puts hand down* *Ryan: Okay SO we will be starting CLASSES you will be staying here for longer than you think! And it's my job to advise you. *Derpy: Why *Ryan: Fuck off mini me I'm getting to it. Okay FIRST OFF! *grabs phones and puts it in a box* *Aqua: SCREAMS WHAT THE FUCK I WAS RETWEETING RACHEL REILY GODDNESS!!! *Ryan: This is a SCHOOL you cunt *Aqua: CRIES!!!!!!!!!! *Ryan: Shut up. I will give everyone their class schedules! *(suddenly the lights flicker off) *Tyler: Uhh... what's happening?? *(screams are heard before the lights flicker back on) *Tyler: *screams* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(The corpses of Mirnish and Ryan are seen, meanwhile Spirit is injured) *Spirit: *is somewhat breathing* He--he--hel... *Derpy: HELP HIM! *rushes to him* *Kai: :O *Maria: Oh no! *Blake: Eughh... what what the hell?! *sees Mirnish, who has been suffocated with the condom from his pocket* *Wendy: NO! :( *Milk: Well this is... something... *Noah: Hey look! Right there! *points to broken phone pieces by a knife that was used to kill Ryan* Isn't that from Aqua's phone? *Tyler: *has passed out* *Derpy: Who cares?! Spirit is about to die! *Spirit: *coughs out blood* *Derpy: Ugh... *RJ: *grabs pie out of oven and throws it at Spirit* BE ALIVE AGAIN *Aqua: Um. What happened to my phone? *Noah: You used it to kill Ryan! *Cabbage: Let's not accuse so fast... *Milk: I disagree. I hate you all and your all messed up as FUCK! I think you all killed him I trust none of you K bye. *Maria: XD okey *Welly: Ugh... this is so gross... but serves Mirnish right for being a queer. But I'm fine with homos. *Heo: I'm not! I like girls. *Derpy: Both of you SHUT THE FUCK UP. *trying to tend to Spirit's stab wound* *Chwiis: ok boi cool ur titties ham *Solar: This is rly depressing *grabs Fiz* lets fuck to cope with these sad circumstances *Fiz: o kyay *Milk: can we like leave this shitty school? *Aqua: Everything's boarded up... even the windows... *Spirit: Ugh... *Derpy: *uses bandaid to cover his wound* Ugh... this better work for now... can someone help me take him to the infirmary? *Tyler: You need to clean up. *points to the blood on Derpy's clothing* I can take him. *Kai: We should probably go to our dorms. Just so we can prepare and make sure no one dies again. *Welly: That's probably what's best. *Aqua: *sighs* Okay. *Noah: I'll go with Tyler I guess. Lol. *Derpy: Okay whatever. I'm going to go clean up. *Cabbage: Okay... I can go with Tyler and Noah I guess. *Bulba: I'll go too! *Ariel: Same, I'd love to help. *Tyler: Okay. *(The students leave) * Hallway to the infirmary *Tyler: Ugh... this is really depressing.. *Ariel: Don't be down! There's always a way to make things better... we just need to make sure no one else dies! *Bulba: *screams* *Cabbage: Bulba? What's wrong? *Noah: *looks at Bulba and sees her pointing* *(they walk into a room, the room has blood markings on the walls there are things written like "WHAT'S WRONG?" "ARE YOU AFRAID?" "YOU ABANDONED US") *Tyler: B-b-blood... e-verywhere... *Ariel: Wh-what is this?! *(They walk deeper down the room) *Cabbage: *screams* D-d-d-ea--DEAD! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(A corpse is seen on the ground; mangled and unrecognizable) *Tyler: *faints* *Noah: *gulps before looking at the body* Wh-wha-what...? *Ariel: *tears start streaming down her face* An-another... is... d-dead... *Bulba: Wait... *goes up to body and pokes at it* This looks... like... it's been here for even longer... th-than we have... *Ariel: *wipes tears* What... what do you mean... *Bulba: *sees card on the corpse's shirt and grabs it* It says 'DIONNE'. *Noah: Who's that...? *Ariel: I'm pretty sure that's no one. *Bulba: *scratches some dust off* It says... principal. *Ariel: Then... what about Ryan...? *Noah: Ryan is a phony! *Bulba: Yeah... yeah! He's the mastermind! He must have killed them then... he killed himself... but... what... uh... *Cabbage: *is shivering* I-I don't feel good... *Bulba: Let's go take you and Spirit to the infirmary then. *Cabbage: O-okay... *(Bulba, Noah, Ariel, and Cabbage leave while carrying Spirit) * Infirmary *Bulba: *lays Cabbage on the infirmary bed along with Spirit* *Ariel: Okay. We got it! *Noah: Wait... wait... guys... damn it! We forgot Tyler! *Ariel: Ugh! *Bulba: Crap... *Noah: I'll go get him. You guys stay here. * Back into the room *Noah: *looking in* Hello? *Noah: *walking inside deeper* Uhhh... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Tyler's corpse is seen cut open from the stomach, another corpse is seen, laying on it's back) *Noah: *gags* Wh-who's that... *tips the body and he sees Epic's face and screams* Who'd do this... he hasn't even done nothing he-- *hears footsteps and gulps* *???: *holds up knife and holds it to Noah's throat* *Noah: P-please... please don't kill me... *???: *begins to cut* *Noah: *clenches teeth* *Ariel: STOP! *Bulba: LEAVE HIM ALONE! *attacks ???* *???: *tries to run* *Bulba: *grabs mask* *???: *dashes out of room* *Bulba: *glares* Someone... someone tried to kill you... *Ariel: This... *tear falls down eye* is too... too much... *(a scream is heard from the infirmary) *Ariel: Damn it... *(The threesome runs back to the infirmary) * Infirmary *Ariel: Oh... my... GOD! *screams* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Spirit's wound is now open again and a dagger is stuck in his neck) *Bulba: N-n-no... No.... NO! *rushes to *Maria: Yes XD *Noah: Woah... when did you get here...? *Blake: We found someone in the hall in a black suit covering their face. *Derpy: They almost killed me when I was washing up. *Noah: *shows a cut in his neck* They almost killed me too. *Blake: *scoffs* Well we can't focus on that now. Spirit is dead. Officially. *(Cabbage's eyes open a tad) *Cabbage: Heeehh... ughhahhghhh... *Blake: Um are you okay? What's wrong with you? *Maria: buena suerte *Derpy: He's OBV in pain! *Cabbage: I-I'm fine... *gulps* This is just... stressful... *Derpy: Okay. Has anyone died? Besides Spirit? *Noah: Tyler... Epic... that's... that's it. *sighs* *Derpy: So... 17 remain... *Ariel: *tears up* *Bulba: We need to focus on reuniting the students and stopping the murdering. And... and escape. *Blake: That's for sure. Guess it's time to call it a night. *Noah: I guess it is. THE END OF CHAPTER 1 Category:Blog posts